Erin Gibson, Our Close Friend
"Erin Gibson, Our Close Friend" is the sixty-eighth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Hayes and Sean start off by covering what’s trending for pilot season. Then, ERIN GIBSON from Throwing Shade is in the studio to talk about being a feminist, play “Is That Bad?”, take sides on the Bruce Jenner issue, and illuminate gender issues in the entertainment industry. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment *Hayes talking over the theme: So I go to the cages with Barry Pepper and he's putting coins in the thing and he looks at me and he goes 'What do you doing?' and I say. you said it was a pitching machine I'm pitching to the machine! -- I was picking up the balls and throwing them into the little hole and then it was throwing it back to me and I was throwing it back in the hole *It's pilot pickup season and this is the time of the year the networks go yes you, hmm not you, hmm let me see, maybe you but not you and yes you again! *When you've been in the biz as long as Hayes and Sean you start to notice the trends of what they pick up in pilot season: For example Hayes has noticed a trend this year which is a lot of people getting poisoned in pilots -- it's often someone who thinks they're eating something tasty. Sean has been noticing a trend of really nice bus drivers, and even if they don't have their change they're still allowed on the bus -- the economy is bad, and so it's some kind of messaging to tell people to not worry and be able to get on the bus after a long day at work and relax and see a nice bus driver. *Another trend is backstrom -- Hayes is seeing him in almost every show now, even if it's not his show. He's lost in the TV! and the last trend Sean is noticing is world music -- people are listening to this kind of music that's not just for america but for the whole world -- you'll see drums made of wood or moss, or a big bowl in a kitchen... or moss! The noises these things make are wild! Guest Segment *Sean talking over the theme: So I turn to Gilia and the special sauce and I am like, you guys want to really turn this mother out? And I do the finger whistle I can't do it now because I have a cold sore on my hand i don't want to get it in my mouth and I have the sore on both hands. But anyway, have I shown you this? Hayes: Your cold sore? Yeah, well when I first saw it it was just kinda on the tip of your pinky but now... Sean: It tends to live in the webbing that's sort of the issue I'm having -- it's harder to keep that spot clean. Anyway I do the finger whistle limo comes around the corner, whos driving it? Diamond David Lee Roth, he leans out and says ah beep beep! Anyway so we all pile in and we go to the best western, and we turn that mother out. *Hayes and Sean introduce Erin to the show, and they immediately talk about how they all have podcasts in the room (except Brett) and Erin asks Sean about his hand issue, and she asks if it's actually herpes. Sean corrects her that it's fever blisters that live in the webbing and they seem to love it there, where it's wet. Sean thinks he's allergic to soap. *Sean asks Erin what her special kind of hello is on her show? He's trying to find something new to replace is what up what up, since most people don't like it. Erin says that they have an intro that plays explaining the show before they even start talking. *Hayes and Sean have noticed that people are listening to Erins podcast and asks what exactly it is that she's doing? Erin explains that step 1 they have an intro, and that's the most popular part of her show, they usually drop off after about 30 seconds. People like hearing the same thing over and over, Sean asks Erin if she knows about ASMR -- it's a Russian girl who whispers to you it's special sounds that gives you braingasms *Hayes and Sean didn't want to jump in quite so fast, but they know Erin is a feminist and ask her what she thinks of that Russian girl whispering and just to get to know more about her outspoken feminist attitude, Erin immediately mentions how she has a boyfriend, and Hayes cuts her off saying that makes no sense to him, how she's a feminist but she has sex with a guy. *Erin asks Hayes and Sean what they think precludes her from fucking because of her political agenda, and Sean is blushing a little bit, and mentions how they didn't use the F-word, so he guessed what would preclude her is in her war against men, how did she get a man? Is he a spy for the feminists? Or is Erin spying and tricking him? Erin says how as a feminist you can't lay it all out there right at the top, so she isn't sure he exactly knew what he was getting into until he was too deep. *Sean asks Erin if she gives a shout out to her boyfriend on her podcast and Erin says of course, every episode -- and then also asks what it is they say on their intro. Hayes and Sean answer what up what up, and Erin mentions how her shoutout is What What! and Hayes remarks that they were just so close *Sean asks Erin to imagine a scenario: Pretend she has a friend where he's a little kid and he has a podcast, and nobody's really listening to it, and he doesn't really know what to do. He's just a kid and he means well, but nobody is listening to his thing -- What does that kid do? Hayes asks what kind of ad she would do for free to direct people to the kids show? Erin answers step one the kid should have her on his show. Hayes and Sean get very excited and say that's great for this kid! Then Erin would say she's on this great show and people would listen -- and the kids show (Spence's show) would go up. Also segments help Like a bug, like a centipede or an even better example a tapeworm -- because you know, it falls apart in sections. Hayes, Sean, and Erin call ALL relate to this! *Erin mentions how another thing they can do is read tweets on the podcast and reward the people who are listening? Sean asks what if his tweets are so much funnier than their tweets? Erin says you should say that to them -- Sean tells Erin this kids surely been trying. *Erin mentions how it's normal for even married guys to find other women sexually attractive, and there's not really anything wrong with that, just don't open your mouth about it, but Sean asks if he can tell Hayes, and Erin says sure. Sean thinks that's pretty good! Erin tells him not to yell it out to him in front of a bunch of other women or something, and Sean mentions how he has to yell it out loud enough for the woman to hear -- Hayes says they can just tell it to each other in a mens club or a cigar lounge or something -- no chicks allowed. *Erin mentions how it's normal for even married guys to find other women sexually attractive, and there's not really anything wrong with that, just don't open your mouth about it, but Sean asks if he can tell Hayes, and Erin says sure. Sean thinks that's pretty good! Erin tells him not to yell it out to him in front of a bunch of other women or something, and Sean mentions how he has to yell it out loud enough for the woman to hear -- Hayes says they can just tell it to each other in a mens club or a cigar lounge or something -- no chicks allowed. *Erin then asks what their thoughts on slavery are, and Sean and Hayes mentions there's obviously a history of it, but it's gone now. The civil war wasn't even about that, it was about states rights Sean also likes to say that the war of northern aggression has a bad rap, but that is who started it that is who's being aggressive * Erin asks what they think of this whole Bruce Jenner thing in the news lately, to which Hayes replies with he wonders where Erin stands on that whole situation? Erin replies with he's free to do whatever he wishes to do with his career, and she also thinks it's not good to out someone on their situation be it transgender or gay or whatever * Erin asks everyone in the room how many women they've worked with in the past, and Brett talks about how he tried to hire a female engineer once but no one responded. Hayes and Sean mentioned how they did have a female guest last week, and even this week and they're having another next week fingers crossed. So what about that? * Erin is questioning Hayes and Sean a lot, and Hayes and Sean mention how they think it's very brave of them to be asking all these questions and learning. Erin agrees and says they get a lot of credit for her book for asking so many questions. Sean thinks by asking all these questions he's basically done his part, is that bad? Erin says it's good, but you have to be careful in case you're affiliating too close to the feminist regime it could hurt them. Hayes agrees by saying a lot of their demographic gamers, with the whole gamergate situation. * Hayes and Sean love Science and saw the theory of everything. Hayes asks Erin if she heard about John Travolta being caught at the gym with another dude, he was railroaded. This reminds Sean, and he gets very excited, he asks Erin and Brett if they've travoltafied their names? Sean says if engineer Brett were ever to get an award at anything it'd probably be for the best at not hiring women. If he was getting an award John Travolta would probably come out and say something like, 'ladies and gentlemen, Eleanor Borfus -- and that's not even close! Erins isn't fun at all, it's too close to her real name it's Elin Girbson. * Erin mentions how she has an ex husband, and Sean finally pieces it together after she was burrying the lead -- she just brings them in and tosses them out. It all makes sense now. * Sean asks Hayes for a Kleenex for his hands, he accidentally washed his hands in the car, and now something weird is coming out of it -- Hayes thought he was just holding a cotton ball or something. Two nights ago Sean ate a bunch of smores so it made sense that there was a bunch of white goop coming outta there but not tonight. Erin says it's disgusting and he should wear mittens or finger less gloves and Hayes tells her it's the webbing! * Hayes and Sean tell Erin they think it's so great what she does, and they're rooting for her. Too many people look at something and says this works fine, so they don't think they should say this looks fine -- they're gonna tell Erin this could work better and how do we change it? And that's what Erin is doing with her show, is changing things. So Hayes and Sean ask her what's her Hollywood 6 (instead of the iPhone 6) with 4G? Erin says she'd like to see more jokes for love interests in romcoms, and half hours. Female love interests. * Hayes and Sean believe that a woman lost her job on a TV show because a man was playing the role, but Erin says that's something else entirely, because it's a trans-gendered role. She asks if Hayes and Sean understand spectrum's, and Hayes tells her it's like the Pink Floyd album cover. Erin uses a rainbow as an example to describe the different types of sexuality -- Blue could be heterosexual, Red could be homosexual, but there's green yellow purple, all kinds of other stuff. Hayes asks if it's weird how it's weird how gay people want the whole rainbow then, but Erin says you could use the same argument for skittles. * Hayes and Sean thank Erin for coming on the show and tell her again that they're really pulling for her. Keep up the good work, and thanks for teaching them something. Erin asks what they learned today, and Sean says well for one thing right? You can have a woman who is likes the stuff you like, which is great stuff, but she has a boyfriend and that guy is a guy, and you can.... do you know, (Hayes and Sean think about what else she said) then he remembers Erin wanted the love interests in romantic comedy's to have bigger jokes! Recurring Segments * Is That Bad? - Hayes and Sean want to play a game with Erin where she are doing a lot of forward momentum, so what they want to know, because they don't ever want to be out of touch is, is that bad? Hayes explains: They will tell Erin certain things certain people in an A-list showbiz type of career might have done and people might be afraid to tell them if what they're doing is okay, and these people are wondering -- oh was that bad? ** Let's say there's a guy and he doesn't want to hire a woman to work, because when he's doing work he doesn't want to be having or thinking about having sex. Is that bad? It seems like a positive thing because you DON'T want to put them in that situation of being objectified. *** Yes, and here's why: In reality men run a lot of industries, so if they didn't hire women women wouldn't have jobs at all. Sean asks really? and if she's sure. Erin says she's sure she's checked the numbers. ** Say a guy wants to have an assistant, and he hires a girl, but he makes her be his wife. Is that bad? *** Erin asks Hayes if she has any say in this situation, if it's a consensual marriage? Hayes says she can say no to the job, and the job even has benefits, but she doesn't know about the marriage when she signs the paper work to the job. She's duped. She didn't really have a lot of employment options, she was picked up outside of jail or something. Erin says she can't make a judgement on this, unless it was a consensual situation -- Hayes and Sean say and it is good they're hiring a woman! Erin says it sounds kinda like a forced slavery situation, but Sean mentions how they're both white. * Pro Version - Proposition Phil Proposition Phil- Prize is Erin will talk about why he's probably a bad guy. Erin says she doesn't know where he's sitting right now, probably a dirty couch, somewhere perhaps in a moldy roach infested apartment, in the city of Bell which we all know is bankrupt. And he can't even go anywhere because he doesn't have money for gas, and it's cheap right now! He's playing a PS3, (ooh out of date!) Grand Theft Auto 4, (that's not the best one) and he's staring at his poster of Baywatch! (Bye bitch!) Recurring Jokes * Wife and Kids - Erin asks Sean how many women a day he's generally attracted to. Sean is a little blown away that she would ask that, Sean's a married man, he's married to Steffie Graf and they're so happy * Talking to the Engineer / Speak on That- Sean asks Brett to speak on that how when the very handsome engineer Frank left it was a prime chance to hire a woman and Earwolf didn't take it -- and if he had any say. Brett responds with he thinks he's handsome too. Hayes and Sean sigh, and say please? compared to Frank? Maybe to Sam or Cody, but no. Brett says he would have loved to hire a woman engineer, he put out a call but no one responded, he asked Cody if he knew any friends. Sean says very condescendingly, engineer Cody? The women in his life? That's the net that got cast? ** Bretts travoltified name would be Eleanor Borfus -- Brett asks if that's funny because it's supposed to be a female name of his? Hayes sighs and says it always comes back to this female stuff with him * Too Scary - It really scared Sean when Erin tried to assign one color to one persons sexuality -- He accidentally hit himself in the head with a bottle top earlier and it turned his face red, and according to Erin that makes him a homosexual * Politics - Erin asks if they'd vote for Hilary Clinton for president, and Sean tells her he has trouble voting for anyone because of the democraps and the republicants are so stupid and this two party system where he's choosing between a flavor he hates and a flavor he doesn't want to eat. If he were at a buffet, he'd just grab a granola bar out of his pocket and eat that instead. It has nothing to do with her being a woman, he just doesn't believe voting does anything Ads *Earwolfman Jacks Nephew's Hayes and Sean read an ad for the merch store the earwolf merch. www.earwolfmerchstore.com go to the earwolf store site click merch and then click purchase. Episode Photos IMG_0409.jpg|Hayes Davenport (Left) Erin Gibson (Middle) and Sean Clements (Right) IMG_0407.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Erin Gibson in the studio IMG_0405.jpg|Erin Gibson in the studio IMG_0404.jpg|Sean in the studio IMG_0401.jpg|Hayes in the studio Erin Gibson, Our Close Friend